Metatron
.]] '''Metatron '(sometimes stylized as METATRON), otherwise known as What Lies Beyond, is one of the oldest beings in the Destroy the Godmodder series' reality. He is the creator of the Source Code of Reality and the Four Powers of the Void, and helped in the construction of Universe Z and Universe C. Throughout DTG, he has been trapped behind the Gate, a construction within the Ends of the Earth. Whoever unlocks the Gate using the Curses of the Order must face Metatron in combat to determine who can use his power to kill the gods and reshape Fiction. Metatron is notorious for his numerous names, each of which conveys some semblance of truth. Metatron is its truest name, otherwise known as the 64-Bit Name of God. Its other names include The Overseer, Interpunct, and Godhead. Description According to Jeff Mason, Metatron is "a being with six eyes, six wings, and six arms. With patterns cut via jagged edges into their skin. With an all-seeing eye forever closed." This matches the description of the being (referred to as "Death") Build transformed into at the end of Corporateclusterfuckquest, pictured above. As shown, Metatron is covered in flowing blue robes with dull golden rings, six feathery angel wings protrude from their back, and some kind of golden ring covers the top of their body. Interestingly, Metatron does not appear to have a lower body, legs, or a neck, and where their head should be, there is merely a blinding white light. Each of Metatron's six arms has a hand with six fingers, and each hand has a tetromino cut into it. Metatron's color palette closely resembles the color palette of the Gate. It is doubtful that this is a coincidence. Behavior Metatron does not typically act in Fiction directly, as they are stuck behind the Gate. Therefore, they rely on their followers to do their bidding, which surface in Fiction as MTT INDUSTRIES, a corporation headed by the nine (or ten) Advanced Superiors. They serve Metatron directly, calling him by one of his names - 'the Overseer.' Metatron is shown to be very imposing, with the Advanced Superiors showing a great deal of respect towards them, yet also despising how they are rarely active within Fiction. In the limited amount of times that 'the Overseer' has contacted the players directly, they are shown to speak very methodically and carefully, while also making references to how he wishes to sleep, and how tired he is. He also speaks of how he fears the day when he will have to directly fight the Descendants, implying that he won't be in total control of himself. The fact that he knows all this implies omniscience. Names Metatron has multiple names, all of which represent portions of his actual nature and powers, and have varying degrees of truth. There is only one absolutely true name, with all others at various points on a scale. Metatron Metatron is the true 64-Bit Name of God, revealed at the end of the Ends of the Earth ARG. It has been only rarely mentioned throughout DTG. The most prominent mention comes from 7x7's climax, in which Jeff Mason unleashed an ultimate attack that summoned a being known as Metatron, who promptly annihilated 7x7's facsimile of the Godmodder in a single blow. Metatron also corresponds to the"MTT" in "MTT INDUSTRIES," although the phrase "MTT" is also an acronym for "Metachronistic Totalitarianism Technologies." Metatron is spoken of in apocryphal Christian texts as the name Enoch received when he, a human, became an archangel. Metatron himself is known as the "voice of God" and as the "scribe of the angels." Interestingly, Enoch is the name Bill Cipher said he'd like to have if his name wasn't Bill Cipher, and Enoch is featured in the Overseer's Blessing given to Bill in EGGxEGG. This is possibly due to the fact that Bill is directly descended from Metatron. The Overseer The Overseer is one of the most important names of Metatron. The Overseer is a possibly omnipotent and omniscient being that seeks to destroy Fiction's current incarnation and to remake it in his own image. However, due to complications discussed above (being locked behind the Gate), he cannot directly act in Fiction. As such, he is the leader and creator of MTT INDUSTRIES, an organization meant to carry out his goal through other beings - the Advanced Superiors. The Overseer has only been directly seen once - when Jeff Mason fought him at the end of Jeff the Scientist. Jeff encountered a shade of the Overseer's power, a shadow so incomprehensible that its appearance could not be described (although it was said to possess at least one giant white hand, matching the white hands of Metatron). During this fight, the Overseer expressed cognizance of the players and Nonfiction, the ability to brand people's skin with Curses, the peculiar ability to float while making the sounds of walking, and the ability to flat-out ignore the vast majority of Jeff's attacks, saying that he could kill him in an instant if he so desired. The entire time, the Overseer spoke calmly and in perfect syntax. The Overseer has also talked with the players at select other points in the story, professing knowledge that he would almost certainly have to be omniscient to be aware of, such as his own creation and connection to Bill Cipher, and how he would one day face the players in combat, discussing how he would be in a rage-state at that time and how he hoped the players would forgive him for whatever he would do to them. The Overseer can also talk in Cyrillic, as shown when he said "See you next time" to Jeff after their fight, and again at the end of DTG2's epilogue. The Overseer's references to how tired he is, and the Superiors' references to how he's stuck in some "fairytale land," heavily imply that he is indeed behind the Gate, meaning that the next time the players will see him will be when the Gate is open. Indeed, the Overseer goes on to say that "It is not a question of if he opens the door or not. It is a question of who closes it when all is said and done." S.N.A.K.E.E.Y.E.S. features further implications that the Overseer is Metatron, as it commonly refers to body parts the Overseer has used to "bless" certain projects of the Advanced Superiors, such as his "second and sixth hands." This matches up with Metatron's peculiar anatomy - six wings, six arms, six eyes. "Overseer's Blessings" have also been shown throughout the Pinary ARG as phrases charged with an incredible amount of power that can be used to accomplish tremendous feats. However, they have to be spoken aloud by the Overseer himself for them to be properly used. The two known Overseer's Blessings are INTERPUNCTUAT10N (which was used to link Probect Pinary to Project Binary) and EN0CH1SC0M1NG (which was given to Bill Cipher). Godhead Godhead is one of Metatron's most important names. Bill Cipher used this name to refer to the figure when asked for its name, and Jeff Mason said that it was the name that concealed the most about the figure. The Godhead itself is a symbol shown in The Binding of Isaac, resembling a white inverted triangle with an open eye at its center and triangles at each of its three points - the bottom point is red, the top-left point is yellow, and the top-right point is blue. Metatron has said that they are the reason triangles are so powerful and feared throughout reality, implying that they have a serious connection to the Godhead. Within the Destroy the Godmodder series, the Godhead is a powerful symbol with three components - the Body, the Mind, and the Soul (red, yellow, and blue). Each of these symbols has an object corresponding to them - the Refiner's Fire, the Tetris of the Arbiter, and the Parliament. The Refiner's Fire is a wellspring of power that can create anything, but the other two beings are much less well-known. When all three components of the Godhead are combined, an orchid color is created - hinting at how it was through all of Metatron's power that Project Binary (an orchid being) was created. Interpunct/Period Interpunct and Period are two of Metatron's more important names, both of which can be used interchangeably. The name first appeared in Ends of the Earth, where it was said that "its name is not Godhead. It is ." At first meant to be a blank space, showing an obfuscated name, it was later adapted to become an actual Metachronistic Curse. As shown in S.N.A.K.E.E.Y.E.S., the wielder of Interpunct gains the ability to directly shape reality, controlling "three central tenets" that give them the power to make things real, to change the nature of reality, and to change how reality is perceived. As a Curse, the Interpunct is described as the "omnifold pupil of some incomprehensible eye," and is at the core of the Overseer. This furthers the connection to the Overseer, who has an Infinite Eye, and to Metatron itself, who is described as having an "all-seeing eye forever closed." The Overseer was also defeated within the Pinary ARG by destroying the 'period' at the end of his health bar (HP: .), weakening his link to the world. Period itself refers to the end of a sentence, or the end of a story, referencing how What Lies Beyond is the 'end' of the Scribe's story. In Bill and Flumpty's Eggcellent Oddventure, it was shown that the figure that kills Metatron in combat after opening the Gate gains access to his Interpunct curse, and it is this object that grants its possessor the power to edit reality. In Destroy the Godmodder 2's timeline, the Scribe killed Metatron but chose to forfeit its powers, instead locking it away within the Gate. It was later stolen by the Advanced Superiors, who used it to build the Logic Gatekeeper, but it did not fully bend to the Superiors' will, as Interpunct's true heir was Bill Cipher, Metatron's direct descendant (since the Scribe had abdicated the position). During the strife within the Oddventure's ending, the Interpunct bestowed itself to Bill, granting him godlike powers that almost consumed his body. To save his life, Flumpty Bumpty took the Interpunct and gave it to an alternate copy of Flumpty, instructing him to eat it. This destroyed Interpunct. In the Oddventure's epilogue, it was discussed that without Interpunct anchoring reality together, there would be nothing to stop corruption and apocalypses from spreading across Fiction, and if the Hexahedron was to break, it could never be reformed. Both the Source Code of Reality and the Four Powers of the Void had been knocked astray. These qualities led directly to the formation of the End of Man at the conclusion of DTG2's timeline. Death Death is another one of Metatron's names. It was referred to as such within the Pinary ARG, as already discussed. Despite the fact that there are figures such as the Grim Reaper, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (which includes Death), and the Council of Nine within the Destroy the Godmodder series, it is Metatron that is referred to as the closest thing to a force of death. Why this is not exactly clear, though it presumably relates to how if Metatron was to reach its full power and interact with Fiction, it would be capable of bringing out the deaths of trillions. Another possible interpretation is Metatron's tenuous connection to Judgement, a harbinger of destruction and an arbitrator of change within Hyper Light Drifter. The location in which the Gate lies, the Ends of the Earth, is allegedly full of Judgement-based creatures. It is possible that Metatron could also possess some of these powers. The Slumbering One In the very same passage within the Pinary ARG, the Slumbering One is also used as a name with which to refer to Metatron. This name seems to be another reference to the Overseer's "forever closed" eye, and how he wishes to get back to his rest during his conversations with the players. In the Pinary ARG's conclusion, Backslash says how he wishes that the Overseer was with them, and not "cooped up in some magical fairytale land where he gets to sleep all his worries away." At the end of EGGxEGG, when Flumpty Bumpty opened the Kaleidoscopic Abyss's facsimile of the Gate and met its facsimile of Metatron, Metatron became incredibly agitated when he was awoken, entering a massive rage state which culminated in Metatron cursing Flumpty into becoming his servant for eternity. It is also of note that in this form, Metatron spoke in Cyrillic characters (and in English, with effort), ending every sentence with an interpunct rather than a period, furthering the Interpunct connection. This may also line up with how the Overseer implied that he would not be in control the next time he saw the Descendants, hinting that a similar rage may occur every time he is awoken. Immeasurable Hate Immeasurable Hate could possibly be one of Metatron's names. Three key points of evidence hint to this. The first comes from a rhyme in the end of the Pinary ARG's end, which begins THE NINTH IS THE GATE OF IMMEASURABLE HATE, STANDING AS SENTRY TO TOWERS OF FATE. This is a clear parallel to the Gate's architecture, which is a door flanked by two pillars. The second is in Ends of the Earth, when TwinBuilder made four separate Discord servers, each with hidden messages, and changed his names on all of them to different names of Metatron (of which "Immeasurable Hate" was one). The third is the aforementioned rage Metatron has said to experience upon awaking, which may very well be this so-called "Immeasurable Hate" - a hate possibly leading to Death. Zalgo Zalgo is believed by some to be a name for Metatron, though the only evidence for this comes from an offhand, possibly sarcastic comment made by TwinBuilder, during the Pinary ARG. While the players were looking through S.N.A.K.E.E.Y.E.S.'s section on Superior Curses (the entirety of the Cyrillic alphabet which represented every letter with a being whose name began with that letter), TwinBuilder said that the last letter would be in the name of Metatron. This last letter was Z, and its corresponding entity is Zalgo. Zalgo is a being of pure corruption that manifests in works of media, typically whenever his name is said. His arrival is accompanied by a "HE COMES," at which point the work of media will degrade into hyperrealistic corruption. The Zalgo phenomenon can also occur to text, which is covered in miscellaneous corrupted characters. It is an effect that has been shown many times throughout DTG, typically when glitches are present. History Pre-DTG Metatron is one of the oldest beings in existence, as shown in S.N.A.K.E.E.Y.E.S., meaning that he has existed since the Dawn of Time. Very early after the Dawn of Time, he was contacted by the Chosen Few and the Secret of the Void to help them create their own universe. In response, Metatron constructed the Source Code of Reality to form a reliable method to govern existence, and built the Four Powers of the Void (tetrominoes, owls, corruption, and the Hexahedron) to give shape to all possible universes. To test the creation of universes and the development of civilizations, Metatron (along with Dot) built the Impartation Simulation, or Universe Z (the game of FEZ). Although the simulation was plagued with corruption, it became clear that civilizations could develop and prosper through the introduction of sacred geometry. Metatron used sacred geometry many times since in the development of the earliest universes, most particularly Minecraft (Universe C). Its cubic nature meant it was deeply in tune to the fundamental order of the universe, giving it an unlimited amount of creative potential. It is unknown how many other universes Metatron built on this sacred model, but it is known that after a point universes developed on a more streamlined and refined model of the Source Code, making them less tuned to geometry. At some point, Metatron grew angered with the reality that he created, and began to focus on destroying it as opposed to governing it. Information on what happened around this time is incredibly hazy, but what is known is the results of Metatron's schemes. Through unknown means, he was locked behind a Gate at the Ends of the Earth. The Gate represented a complicated lock that could only be opened by gathering the nine Curses of "the Order" (a group of nine entities). With Metatron hidden at the edge of Fiction and kept asleep and undisturbed, he was incapable of altering his creation directly. However, Metatron was so powerful that he was able to interact with Fiction indirectly, and in his unconscious state he formed a "cosmic police force" to govern Fiction in his stead, hoping to bring about the end of days through their own subtle machinations. This force became the ten Advanced Superiors, who shared the names of the Order, and their organization was known as METATRON (or MTT) INDUSTRIES. Throughout the eons, the Advanced Superiors would manifest in many worlds to accomplish their own dark agendas and built many machines, their primary goal being to create an artificial intelligence that could manipulate reality's Source Code at the level of Metatron, bringing about a restructuring of reality. Category:DTG2 Category:DTG0 Category:Character Category:Twinbuilder